ze pubs
by Auctor
Summary: wwééé 'suis trop fort chap7
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter et une pub qu'est trop zerb'(ça veut dire bizar ^__________^  
niak niak niak)  
  
Résumé : Est-ce qu'on en a vraiment besoin pour un délire ?  
  
Disclamer : pareil  
  
A poudlard dans l'un des nombreux cachots du château se tiennent deux hommes assis à une table qui ont apparemment fait le réveillon pour 10 personnes à deux, mais on aperçoit le calendrier qui nous informe qu'on est le 21 novembre(ceci vous donne une idée de kan ess que j'l'ai commencée)soudain l'un des deux hommes s'exclame :  
  
oooooohhhhh, g le ventre à l'envers #met une main sur son ventre douloureux tout plein# à mon âge, ça doit être le stress du boulot, g d'ces journées en ce moment  
  
T'as vu aussi comment on mange ?  
  
sur la table, il y a des restes de pizza, de dindes farcies, et autres plats festifs, faisant au moins 2 millions de calories  
  
Je sais, t'as une solution ?  
  
commences par un bio de ****** #sort un yaourt du frigo#  
  
Bio ?  
  
bio de ****** avec son bifidus actif, aide le corps à mieux s'organiser, bio est actif à l'intérieur, tout est en ordre  
  
et moi tu vois, j'me sens bien #balaye son corps d'une main#  
  
à ce moment là, Harry entra et regarda avec stupéfaction ses deux professeurs en train de mimer une pub moldue  
  
Professeur Dumbledore ? Professeur rogue ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Hé les gars venez voir !  
  
soudain rogue et Dumbledore s'exclamèrent en même temps  
  
bio de ******, actif à l'intérieur, et ça se voit à l'extérieur  
  
à ce moment là les amis de Harry arrivèrent  
  
wouah le deliiirreee  
  
Mais vous comprenez rien : on fé de la pub pour gagner du flouze  
  
Comment vous croyez que je paye la poste avec toutes les lettres que j'envoie !  
  
Et moi avec tous mes ingrédients de potion à 20000 euros pièce, c'était ça ou le trottoir  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Harry potter leva un grand mystère concernant le monde de la pub, bon eh ben, c fini, vous devriez vous en faire car il y en aura sûrement d'autres gnéhéhé reviews please et suggérez moi des pubs avec vos persos favoris 


	2. pub2

Harry potter et un pub qu'est trop zerb' (eh oui encore niak niak niak)  
  
Résumé : grâce au reviews que g reçu je vais continuer dans ma lancée, et celui qui voudra m'arrêter me prendre dans la gueule (eh oui g dit que j'étais lancé :p)  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartiens et je remercie mes reviewver à beaucoup tou plein  
  
Amarad : je sais, je sais et je vais adopter ton idée, ça me plaît ben, allez viens là petite, ici petite, SALOPERIE D'IDEE, TU VAS VENIR ICI OUI ! ! !  
  
L'autre reviewver que je connais pas son nom : ça aussi ça me plaît, je vais la faire plus tard  
  
Rogue : bonjour cher lecteur, vous demandez sûrement ce que fait un personnage de roman(peut on vraiment appeler ça un roman ?) quand le livre est fini, et bien moi, je vais vous le montrer  
  
Plus tard sous le pont... euh dans la maison de rogue  
  
Rogue : nous voilà enfin chez moi, bon certains diront que je fais de multiples expériences pour tuer Harry potter d'une façon lente et douloureuse, et bien non (à lui-même)quoique, l'idée est intéressante (au lecteur)en fait, vous avez peut être remarqué que mes cheveux sont très gras et moches et vous vous demandez sûrement comment je fais pour les avoir comme ça et bien c grâce à un shampooing de ma composition (on comprend tout maintenant) je vous présente le shampooing grasnape enrichi en huile de toutes sorte qui aide vos cheveux à devenir gras et dégueulasses (conseillé pour les fans de marilyn manson ou autres hard rockers aux cheveux gras) et depuis que j'utilise mon shampooing, je fais des économies d'huile pour toutes les fritures possibles, achetez ce shampooing c m'aider à tuer Harry potter d'une façon lente et très très douloureuse  
  
Journaliste clark kent : vous parliez aussi d'un poison contenu dans ce shampooing  
  
Rogue : c vrai, il y a un poison antihéros contenu dans ce shampooing, pour éliminer tous ces héros stupides en les transformant en véritables trisomiques, tenez vous Mr Kent  
  
Kent : euh quoi, mais g rien fait moi pour mourir  
  
Rogue : mais vous n'allez pas mourir, du moins si vous n'êtes pas un héros, regardez bien chers spectateurs le shampooing grasnape avec ses huiles concentrées, attaque le cerveau des héros en détruisant la matière grise et en faisant apparaître de la matière grasse, atrophiant le sens de la bravoure, de la justice et de la dignité et augmentant leur air ridicule, leur capacités à faire des actions connes et voilà le travail  
  
Kent : agaga aprouprout caca bouda  
  
Rogue : et zoupla un de moins, prochaine cible : Harry potter  
  
Reviews pour cette connerie et encore des suggestions de pub avec vos persos préférés, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt 


	3. pub3

Harry potter et une pub qu'est trop zerb'(gnahaha)  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartiens sauf mon imagination qui m'a permit de faire les pubs mais les idées de pub reviennent de droits aux reviewvers qui me les ont donnés  
  
Bon alors, on a fait rogue et dumbledore pour danone, rogue pour son shampooing antihéros et maintenant c maugrey pour la crème antirides de neutrogena héhéhé  
  
Maugrey : mes amis me disent(parce qu'il en a) tu as tellement de rides, moi je leur réponds mais non c des cicatrices mais c vrai que g d rides (m'étonne pas qu'on les voit pas) alors pour paraître le plus jeune possible et dieu sait que c'est pas une mince affaire j'utilise la crème antirides magnetis+ de neutrogena au cuivre, zinc, fer, argent, uranium, plutonium, nickel, aluminium, or, étain, plomb, titane, platine, chrome, et au bronze actif tous ces métaux sont essentiels pour le rajeunissement de la peau alors chaque matin je m'en applique une demi tonne (soit 267593pots) pour rajeunir d'une semaine mais le seul problème c qu'avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans, le moindre aimant qui passe à proximité m'arrache la peau du visage, mais tous ces machins sont essentiels pour moi, le cuivre et le zinc la revigorent, l'argent la fait briller, l'uranium euh... c'est pour faire joli, le plutonium pareil, le nickel, je sais pas, mais ça fait bien, l'alu c pour aller avec le reste, l'or sa rend ma peau plus cher, l'étain pour faire de la soudure, le plomb ça me rend plus intelligent (mettre du plomb dans la cervelle : p), le titane pour la rendre la plus dure possible, le platine (c'est un métal si si)parce que je suis pas une bombe latine (ça c'est bien vrai)ni une blonde platine DJ(c'est tout aussi vrai), le chrome pour faire tunning(wouaich d'accord) et le bronze... ben... euh... j'allais quand même pas le laisser tout seul, et voilà vous avez le secret de ma réussite et si jamais vous réussissez à me reconnaître dans la rue avec tout ce que j'ai sur la figure, alors vous aurez toutes les chances de devenir auror(c'est votre choix si vous voulez lui ressembler, je ne fais que vous mettre en garde)et si vous achetez cette crème, c'est que vous êtes très con parce que pourquoi acheter ça...  
  
Réalisateur : mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ce con c'est pas dans le script ça  
  
Maugrey : ...alors que vous pouvez faire pareil chez un ferrailleur  
  
Réalisateur : mais arrêtez le, il discrédite ce qu'il veut faire vendre  
  
Maugrey : mais bon, et vous vous demandez aussi pourquoi je fais de la pub, et ben je vais vous le dire, même dans le monde magique on paye des impôts et moi g pas réussi à les payer dans les temps alors ils m'ont collé 50% ces enfoirés...ah non, ils sont comme ça ils font pas de détails, la moitie de ce qu'on gagne ça part à l'état, faut le savoir ça... et où est ce qu'il passe le pognon hein, je serais bien curieux de savoir où est ce qu'il passe l'argent, dans cette crème de merde là ? mais c't'une crème de mes deux qui pue...  
  
Réalisateur : quoi ?  
  
Maugrey : ben ouais elle pue votre crème, elle pue, elle pique les yeux et elle donne des boutons, ch'uis bien placé pour le savoir, et puis j'commence à en avoir ras le cul de votre pub de merde, eh j'vais vous bouffer tout crus tous les p'tits tecknikos là, (avec un fort accent antillais) JE VAIS VOUS BOUFFER TOUT CWU !  
  
Magnetis+ de neutrogena, la crème de l'état  
  
Voilà c super, c trop fort, c...fini mais laissez-moi plein de reviews, la plupart du temps, ça fait plaisir allez à la prochaine, oui je sais g pris le sketch des inconnus 


	4. pub4

Harry potter et une pub qu'est trop zerb'  
  
Alors je vais m'attaquer à quoi ? hmmm...je sais : Les pubs «le chat» des nuls.  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartiens sauf la chose molle qui remplace mon cerveau quand je fais des fics.  
  
Dans une salle de classe ordinaire se tiennent Harry, rogue, malefoy père et fils, Dudley et l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry : moi avant, j'avais en permanence des taches(désigne les malefoy et rogue) et de la graisse(désigne Dudley et Vernon)et avec ma lessive habituelle(prend une lessive X)je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.  
  
Rogue : potter, savez-vous ce que nous faisons ici ?  
  
Harry : regardez(prend le paquet de lessive et frappe tout le monde, personne ne bougent) tandis qu'avec la lessive «le chat»c maintenant possible(prend un chat et le met dans un bac de lessive)  
  
Chat : meeow sssshhhhiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Harry : aïe ! Il m'a griffé, espèce de fils de pute, tu vas rentrer là- dedans, oui ? ayé n'est rentré.  
  
SPA : c pas bien du tout de faire ça à des pauv ch'tis chats  
  
Harry : ah, tu penses ça, toi (ressort le chat)tiens attrapes !  
  
SPA : pov minou, là, c fini, aïe, mais arrêtes toi, AAHHHHH SALE BETE, DEGAGES DE LA !  
  
Harry : hop la, donc toi, tu repars là-dedans, voilà...où j'en étais moi, ah oui, alors avec la nouvelle lessive «le chat», les taches partent plus facilement regardez. HUMPF BAF BAF BAF !  
  
Rogue et les malefoy(le nez en sang) : HE MAIS CA FAIT MAL !(s'en vont)  
  
Harry : vous voyez, et avec la graisse, c pareil. HUMPF BAF BAF !  
  
Les dursleys(le nez en sang) : HE MAIS CA FAIT MAL !(s'en vont aussi)  
  
Harry : grâce à la nouvelle lessive «le chat» je peux enfin respirer.  
  
Soudain entre ron avec le thermo-plongeur (le machin qui ressemble un peu à un M en plus allongé) qu'on présente dans les pubs calgon(même qu'il est tout recouvert de calcaire)à la main.  
  
Harry : ron ? Mais kess tu fous là, c pas ta pub !  
  
Ron : KLAGON !  
  
Harry : on dit calgon imbécile !  
  
Ron : m'en fout, KALGON ! KALGON !(Massacre les malefoy, rogue et les dursleys) KALGOONNN !  
  
Tous : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !  
  
A ce moment là entre Hermione, un bouquin à la main pour pas changer, et le script dans l'autre.  
  
Hermione : c pas fini vos conneries, j'essaie de réviser et d'apprendre mon texte !  
  
Ron : dis Hermione, tu connais l'histoire de la conne qui dit toujours non ?  
  
Hermione : euh non, je connais pas, mais quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Harry et ron : ppfffWAHAHAHAHAHA !  
  
Et voilà, c la fin, ron arrivera t'il à tenir jusqu'à la pub pour calgon sans tuer personne(en supposant qu'il y en aura une), Hermione comprendra t- elle enfin la feinte pas très subtile de la conne qui dit toujours non, et aurai-je des reviews avec ce que j'écris ?  
  
Hermione : ron ! Tu vas me la dire cette blague, à la fin ?  
  
Harry et ron : WWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	5. pub5

Harry potter et une pub qu'est trop zerb'  
  
Hahaha, c reparti, g regardé culture pub hier et g vu une putain de bonne pub je vais la faire  
  
Disclamer : rien n'est à moi et heureusement d'ailleurs passke sinon j'aurais rien rendu en bon état.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Mademoiselle sora : comment je fais pour jamais être deprimé, c simple : je suis cinglé !  
  
Note : ça sera très court désolé °  
  
Dans le bateau de durmstrang  
  
Elève : capitaine ! On a appareil qui refuse de dévier de sa course !  
  
Le capitaine Victor krum se dirigea vers le pont, puis vers la salle de communication, équipée de radios moldues.  
  
Krum : ici Victor krum, capitaine de «l'obscur»(nom que g inventé), deviez de votre trajectoire de 15°Nord pour éviter la collision, terminé.  
  
? ? ? : non, vous, deviez de votre trajectoire de 15°sud pour éviter collision, terminé.  
  
Krum : vous, deviez de votre trajectoire de 15°nord pour éviter collision, nous cherchons un objet légendaire et ne dévierons de notre course en aucun cas, terminé !  
  
? ? ? : c'est quoi ce produit ?  
  
Krum : nous cherchons une eau qui fait tomber toutes les filles quand elle est associé à notre personnalité.  
  
? ? ? : pourquoi vous essayez pas l'éther ?(l'équivalent du chloroforme, la vanne qui tue)  
  
Krum :...bon, vous deviez de votre course, oui ou non ?  
  
? ? ? : nan(faut jamais laisser le choix)  
  
Krum : bon, y en a marre, ici c'est «l'obscur», le bateau de durmstrang, l'une des trois plus grandes écoles de magie au monde, alors deviez de 15° nord ou nous appliqueront les mesures nécessaires, terminé ! ! !  
  
Après un petit moment de silence radio.  
  
? ? ? : allô, «l'obscur», ici c'est un phare, a vous de voir mon pote, terminé.  
  
La réponse laissa sans voix l'équipage de «l'obscur» qui préférèrent couper le contact et fuir le plus loin possible.  
  
Phare : allô capitaine ? vous êtes toujours là ? ils sont partis !  
  
Résultat, besoin d'un système de repérage fiable ? n'allez pas voir chez durmstrang, ça vaut pas le coup.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, comment vous avez trouver ? REVIEWS PLEASE 


	6. pub6

Harry Potter et une pub qu'est trop zerb'  
  
Taaaddaaaaa, me revoilà, ah lala qu'est ce que je suis content, je regarde culture pub le dimanche soir, qu'est ce que c bien, en plus ça donne des idées super bonnes.  
  
Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, même pas la pub originale.  
  
Hermione dormait tranquillement dans son château tout haut, tout beau, tout chaud, tout faux, tout grau(merde c pas comme ça que ça s'écrit)en pensant à toutes les affaires qui l'attendrait le lendemain. Elle s'endormit donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres(qu'est ce que vous voulez, c Hermione, on la changera pas) et n'entendit pas la vitre qui s'ouvrit discrètement.  
  
Fenêtre : CCRAAASSSHHHHH KLIIINNNGGG  
  
Draco : oups...pas croyable, elle dort encore !  
  
Hermione : ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Draco OO° : Je suis obligé de la kidnapper ?  
  
Auteur : voui ! Sinan tu fous toute cette pub en l'air !  
  
Draco : moi, ça me dérangerait pas.  
  
Auteur, gros regard noir : moi si ! Et si tu fous tout en l'air, je ferai en sorte que tu portes une armure en uranium enrichi et que tu meures dans d'atroces souffrances.  
  
Draco : et l'auteur original, alors ? J.K.Rowling ?  
  
Auteur : je pourrai toujours dire que j'étais arrivé trop tard.  
  
Hermione : bon, vous la faites cette pub, oui ou merde ?  
  
Draco, exaspéré : d'accord, d'accord, je la ferai, cette pub.  
  
Draco, donc (qui n'a pas deviné que c'était lui malgré les dialogues que je le tue pour son imbécillité ?)s'infiltra en douceur dans la chambre d'Hermione et se fit la main sur les bijoux en allant le plus lentement possible.  
  
Auteur : hé ho, le magot principal, c la fille.  
  
Draco : elle m'intéresse pas, cette sang de bourbe.  
  
Auteur : sur qui tu vas t'exercer aux sorts ?  
  
Draco : ben, sur parkinson.  
  
Auteur :ah ? ouais, ça marche aussi. Ben tu la kidnappe et tu demandes une rançon.  
  
Draco : g déjà beaucoup d'argent moi !  
  
Hermione : bon, on s'en fout de la raison, tu me kidnappe, UN POINT C TOUT ! ! !  
  
Père d'Hermione : qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
Hermione : rien je me fais kidnapper !  
  
Père d'Hermione : ah oui, rien de bien méchant alors.  
  
Une fois le calme rétabli.  
  
Draco : g la flemme.  
  
Finalement, draco refit le chemin inverse, en tenant Hermione au dessus de son épaule et en se massant le crane où 3 bosses allaient apparaître(signalons au passage qu'il a escaladé les murs d'un donjon, donc il redescend le plus normalement du monde : en s'accrochant à la pierre par les dents =p), marcha vers les bois où l'attendait son fidèle (Castro :p) destrier.  
  
Draco : un boulonnais ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? (re-signalons que j'habite dans le nord et que le Boulonnais est l'un des plus gros cheval de trait du monde à la robe blanche immaculée pouvant peser jusqu'à une tonne(le cheval, pas la robe), ça fait quand même une sacrée bestiole)  
  
Auteur : désolé, mais j'avais que ça sous la main. Alors tu te demerdes !  
  
Voici donc notre cher draco chevauchant fièrement sa monture...qui n'avance pas.  
  
Draco : allez hue ! mais bordel avance ! (le cheval recule)  
  
Auteur : mais tu sais pas t'y prendre avec les chevaux, faut leur murmurer des mots doux ABATTOIR ! ! !  
  
FFFFZZZIIIIIOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU le cheval est déjà à 30 km du point de départ...mouais, je ferais faire une analyse d'urine, on sait jamais. Draco qui tient les commandes et Hermione qui hurle à la mort pour qu'on vienne l'aider.  
  
Hermione, le plus calmement du monde : au secours...venez m'aider...à moi...à moi...à l'aide.  
  
Auteur : on avait dit «hurlant à la mort»  
  
La mort : on m'a appelée ?  
  
Auteur : euh non, mais reste dans les parages, on sait jamais. Bon, pour en revenir au problème, on avait dit «hurlant de toutes ses forces»  
  
Hermione : je hurle depuis trois heures, je peux quand même me reposer un peu les cordes vocales.  
  
A ce moment, quand le cheval sauta un tronc d'arbre mort...  
  
Draco : t'avais vraiment besoin de préciser «d'arbre mort» ?  
  
Auteur : oui, ça aurait put être un tronc humain : la zone entre les épaules et le bassin, la tienne en l'occurrence.  
  
...alors, quand le cheval retomba sur le sol, et que Draco finit de s'éponger le nez qu'il s'était fracturé en recevant une branche quelconque(on est dans une forêt, on va pas se faire chier à choisir une branche particulière parmi des milliers d'autres), il put voir Harry qui l'attendait avec une épée à la main, il descendit le plus calmement du monde.  
  
Harry : malfoy, tu as souillé l'honneur de ma famille !  
  
Draco, haussant un sourcil : quel honneur ?  
  
Harry, pétant un plomb : CA, TU VAS LE PAYER TRES CHER ! ! !  
  
Draco, curieux : vraiment très cher ?  
  
Harry, dont la colère ne s'est pas dissipée : oui, vraiment très cher !  
  
Draco, sortant une carte de gringott : je peux payer par carte ?  
  
Harry : uh ? oh oui, oui, bien sûr ! c quoi ça ?(désigne Hermione)  
  
Hermione : mon sauveeeuuuuuurrrrr.  
  
Draco : une marchandise avariée.  
  
Harry : ah.  
  
Finalement, Harry rangea son épée, imité par Draco qui, de toute façon, ne l'avait même pas sortie, ils payèrent la somme convenue tandis que Hermione s'exaspérait en voyant une situation héroïque se transformer en pub pour une carte bancaire.  
  
FINI ! ! ! dites, je peux avoir des reviews siouplait, et si vous voulez me faire des suggestions, prenez des trucs qui pourrait faire beaucoup de place, merci ! 


	7. pub7

Harry Potter et une pub qu'est trop zerb'

Bonjouuuur tout le monde, je suis revenu… 

Quelqu'un : on n'avait deviné.

GGGGGGRRRRRR WWAAAAYYAAAAAA ! #Se jette sur l'indésirable, katana à la main# ho, Geoffrey, (copain de classe qui n'en loupe pas une pour se foutre de moi, alors je lui rends ce qu'il m'a donné…avec un sabre) CREVES !

Geoffrey : ouargh !

…Bon, je m'en refais une mais avant que j'explique REPONSE AUX REVIEWS !

Millenium : c moi ou tu es assez pessimiste, hein ?…NON REVIENS JE VOULAIS PAS TE VEXER(j'espère que c pas le cas) kess t'entend par "dommage", je veux bien accepter les critiques quelles qu'elles soient mais si tu me dis pas ce qui est dommage, je vais avoir du mal à m'améliorer.

Ladydragone : #recule de 30 mètres face au ton autoritaire# euh merci, je comptais pas arrêter là, tant que j'aurais un cerveau (ou qlqch y ressemblant de loin) je continuerais ! YAAAHHOUUUUUU !(tous les persos que j'ai torturé s'enfuient en courant)

Emma : merci bocoouuuupp, si tu veux plein de bonne idée, t'as qu'a regarder culture pub, attention je n'ai surtout pas dit de regarder le film du dimanche soir, je décline toute responsabilité si tu regardes, viens pas me dire que c'est de ma faute après.

Daffy la ouf, mon plus fidèle client : merci, t'aurais du inventer un autre nom pour voldemort avec les tous les noms avec des – que je vois, t'aurais aucun mal.

Shadowing lemma : oui, c clair, vive mastercard, tant qu'il y aura mastercard, les méchants n'auront qu'a bien se tenir.

Alors, ça sera une émission culte, connue de tous ki sera présentée par un perso de Harry Potter très méritant, il en a suer pour en arriver là et maintenant, la société lui rend ce qu'elle lui doit.

Rogue : c tout ce qu'as trouvé pour dire que je présentais le téléachat.

Oui, mais tu m'as pas laissé finir, et t'as cassé le suspens, vilain.

Rogue : Donne-moi une raison de le faire.

Facile, tu vois les filles là-bas ? #désigne un attroupement de filles hystériques#

Rogue, inquiet : oui.

Et ben c tes fans, et si tu présentes cette connerie, je pourrais p'tet te faire sortir en douce.

Rogue, légèrement paniqué : glup, d'accord.

Filles, déçues : ooooooohhhhhhhh !

Ok, EN PLACE !

Rogue : une seconde ! g besoin d'une co-animatrice

TRELAWNEY !

PS : désolé si g contrarié une (ou plusieurs, les autres à ne pas être contrariées sont vraiment très connes) fan de rogue, c'était pas le but premier #se met par terre# toutes me excuuuuuuussssseeeeess !

Toudoudoudou tata dada toudoudoudou(générique°)

Rogue : bonjour, bienvenue sur ce téléachat, aujourd'hui, nous verrons bon nombre de produits "intéressants" comme : le balais volant "mak11", le sac à main "vrémanrainguar", le collier de diamant de style "kipaisevaintaune", la lampe à huile "touvakramé", la cape de voyage "tasléredainplouk", la pendule "toul'tanpaité", la plume enchantée "grossbalensse", la potion revigorante "auveurdause"(gnéhéhéhé) et l'appareil de musculation "musskulatataur".

Rogue : nous allons bien évidemment commencer par le balais volant "mak 11" : très souple, rapide, possédant une ceinture de sécurité…

Trelawney : c vrai ?

Rogue : non, j'essaie juste d'écouler les stocks, alors ce balai peut servir aussi bien pour aller faire les courses, pour transporter les merdeu…euh les enfants à la maternelle, pour arbitrer un match de quiditch personnel ou bien encore pour faire le ménage chez vous. Lasocietedéclinetouteresponsabilitéencasdeblessures,decontusions,deluxures,dedéchirementsmusculaires,dedéboitageoudemortsaccidentellesaveclebalaiproposéaprèsachat. Sibille, avons-nous des appels de pauvres co…euh de clients voulant acheter un balai ?

Trelawney : eh bien euh…2 commandes.

Rogue : c toujours mieux que rien.

Trelawney : oui mais c'est a dire que…les clients.

Rogue : eh ben ?

Trelawney : eh ben ils sont connus pour avoir fait des tentatives de suicides toutes les 5 minutes.

Rogue : on s'en fout, c'est pas notre problème. Tant qu'ils payent. Bien maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer au second produit qu'est le sac à main "vrémanrainguar" #sort un sac fait avec de la serpillière# ce sac fabriqué dans un matériau exclusif peut contenir sans problème une grande quantité de liquide sans jamais fuir, en fonction de la quantité de matériau achetée, la capacité peut varier de 1L à plus de 100L, mais pour la dernière taille, un transporteur agréé est vivement recommandé. Sibille, des appels ?

Trelawney : euh…oui plusieurs sociétés de fosses sceptiques.

Rogue : ah…pas grave #se concentre très fort# thunethunethune…alors ensuite après le sac "vrémanrainguar" nous allons passer au collier de diamant de style "kipaisevaintaune" c'est un collier de très exactement 523 boules de diamants de 5 à 40cm de diamètre #apparaît une montagne de grosses boules de verre# bien sur ce collier est un peu lourd : 2460 kilos mais ce poids est une protection efficace contre les voleurs, d'abord ce collier est tellement lourd qu'il faut un dragon pour l'emporter et encore un dragon très musclé et ensuite, vous pouvez compter sur le degré de résistance du diamant #attrape une boule de 32cm de diamètre# regardez avec quelle facilité ces boules peuvent défoncer le visage de ma collègue ummppff #balance sur trelawney#

Trelawney : BENG mais aiieuh pftou pftou pftou pftou et pftou.

Rogue : et voilà le travail (la boule est fissurée à moitié) oh bordel ! Euh zoup là !

Trelawney : BENG mais aïeuh fa fait mal !

Rogue : eeeuuuhhh héhéhé, maintenant nous allons passer à la lampe à huile "touvakramé" ggnniiiiiiiii #traîne un gros…machin# ah ah gniiiii aaaaaaahhhhh voilà alors c ça la lampe à huile "touvakramé" avec cette lampe, vous pouvez dire adieu aux autres bougies qui vous lâcheront après moins de qlq jours d'utilisation continue tandis que cette lampe peut être utilisée pendant carrément 1 an mesdames et messieurs, eh oui vous avez bien entendu, 1 an ! bien entendu, ça explique un peu la taille de l'engin(la boule atteint le plafond qui fait quand même 5 mètres de haut) et il faut un grand plafond, mais si vous le faites poser dans votre jardin…

Trelawney : comment ça "faites poser" ?

Rogue : ben oui, faut être logique : tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais installer ça toi-même avec un wingardium leviosa de merde dans ton jardin ?

Trelawney : euh nan.

Rogue : bon alors fais pas chier. Je disais donc que cette lampe à huile, si elle est posée dans votre jardin, protégera efficacement tout votre jardin et celui de vos voisins du gel de l'hiver. Si jamais vous comptez avoir une réserve en plus, on sait jamais, voici ladite réserve (à qqn hors du plateau) VAS-Y, ROGER RECULE, C BON.(apparaît une citerne de camion)

Merci Roger. Merde où est passé la mèche ? ah la voilà # traîne un arbre#

Trelawney : euh…pourquoi ça ressemble à un arbre ?

Rogue, fièrement : parce que c'est un arbre "pirhomanus", les racines absorbent l'huile jusqu'au feuilles qui la répande dans l'air ambiant donc faut se grouiller de l'allumer sinon boum. Bon là c foutu on est en intérieur et il trempe depuis 5 secondes mais...

ZZZIIOOOOOOUUUUUUU SWING le studio est maintenant à ciel ouvert.

Rogue, inquiet : euh, pourquoi t'as enlevé le toit ?

Auteur, content : pour que tu puisses allumer cet arbre.

Rogue : mais il trempe dans l'huile depuis 20 secondes maintenant.

Auteur : c pas mon problème, adapte toi.

Rogue : bon ok, SYBIIILLLEEEE.

Trelawney : oui ?

Rogue : attrape ! (jette une lance avec du tissu au bout)

Trelawney : qu…BENG aieuh.

Rogue, exaspéré : putain quelle plaie.

Trelawney : keff ke tu veux ke ve faffe avec fa ?

Rogue : hein ?

Trelawney : keff ke…pftou qu'est ce tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

Rogue : ah ben que t'allumes l'arbre, c'te question.

Trelawney : mais…j'ai pas d'allumettes.

Rogue regarda un instant sibylle et sourit en grattant une allumette.

Rogue, tout sourire : tiens, en voilà une (la jette sur sibylle, notons que l'arbre est dans la trajectoire) l'histoire retiendra que j'ai voulu l'aider.

Trelawney : merc…BOUM.

Cameraman : LE STUDIO BRUUUULE.

Auteur, sur sa chaise avec marqué "taré de service" : happy (ma seconde personnalité…celle qui trouve les conneries), calme toi, y a que trelawney ki crame.

Happy : ah ? alors j'ai rien dit #retourne à sa camera#

Trelawney, courant partout : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

Auteur : mais arrêtez la, qu'on puisse l'éteindre(à part) t'as filmé tout ça j'espère happy ?

Happy : ouais t'inquiètes on le mettra dans le bêtisier. Ça va être du bon.

Rogue : hum, maintenant que nous avons vu la lampe "touvakramé", ça va sibylle ? Nous allons passer à la cape de voyage "tasléredainplouk". Cette cape d'un style unique (rose fluo)ne se perd pas aussi facilement de vue(tu m'étonnes) comme le montre ces images.

Un écran s'abaisse…

BONK WOUAIEUH !

…Cogne sur la tête à trelawney qui retombe dans le coma et montre lesdites images : trelawney (héhéhé) se ballade en ville avec "la cape" sur le dos en sautillant comme une gamine en pleine rue commerciale bondée : les gens se retournent sur son passage, elle en est fière et aggrave son cas. Ce qu'elle ne voit pas, c'est que les gens se roule par terre derrière elle en la voyant bouger de la sorte. Bientôt, elle se fait arrêter par les flics et essaie de leur en vendre. Les flics pensent qu'elle essaie de les corrompre et se mettent à la tabasser. L'écran se relève, le public se calme…un peu et rogue s'essuie les larmes au coin des yeux en tentant de diminuer son fou rire parce qu'une barre dans le ventre, c'est douloureux.

Rogue : hahahaha…foulala, donc cette "magnifique" cape vous est vendue pour "seulement" 300 petits minuscules riquiqui galions. Bon, maintenant, nous allons voir la pendule de salon "toult'anpaité" (apparaît…une monstruosité avec plusieurs aiguilles, on dirait presque un oursin) cette pendule "exceptionnelle"(c clair) ravira certains d'entre vous.

Trelawney, pas encore morte : et les autres.

Rogue : on s'en fout, ils l'achèteront pas.

Trelawney : t'es dans quelle catégorie ?

Rogue : la deuxième, donc, cette pendule presque belle(presque)vous indiquera bon nombre de renseignements très utiles comme : le coma éthylique(pour l'association alcooliques anonymes), le coma végétatif(pour les verts), le coma d'adolescent(eu'chais pô, eu'j'veux un scoooteeerr) le coma létal(pour bush)la relation sexuelle…(pour les mères poules)…non protégée(pour la lutte contre le sida) et bien d'autres encore(en fait, on ne peut rien lire tellement il y a d'aiguilles)

Trelawney : on avait dit TRES UTILES.

Rogue : ben quoi ? Sinon ça peut faire ventilateur, avec toutes ces aiguilles. C'est bien en période de canicule ou encore tondeuse à gazon, ça aussi c'est utile.

Trelawney : et…c'est tout ?

Rogue : m'enervem'enervem'enerve…bon puisque tu insistes, je vais te montrer la fonction anti-agression, mets toi là, devant la pendule, moi je me met là. Imaginons que tu es un voleur meurtrier extrêmement dangereux doublé d'un mangemort, et que moi, je suis un gentil professeur qui n'a rien fait de méchant au cours de sa belle vie, qui est gentil tout plein.

Trelawney : ça serait pas plutôt l'inverse ?

Rogue, inspirant un grand coup : ffuuuuuu, bon si tu veux. Imaginons que je soit à bout de nerf et que j'ai une irrépressible envie de te buter la gueule.

Trelawney : rappelons aux telespectateurs que tout cela est fictif.

Rogue : oui(plus bas) et c'est bien dommage. Donc, j'ai envie de te tuer mais je n'ai pus d'armes à ma portée. Quand soudain que vois je ? la pendule "toult'anpaité", mais c'est magnifique me dis je, en mon for intérieur. Je lève les bras pour faire croire que je me rends et là, j'appuie discrètement sur un bouton situé derrière la pendule et voici ce qui se passe.

Rogue appuya sur ledit bouton et le coucou sortit à une vitesse prodigieuse, c'est à dire 20km/h au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée pour un coucou d'horloge(g emprunté cette formule à chris ze madman sans son autorisation donc vous serez gentil de lire ça vite fait que je la replace avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de qqch.) et percuta trelawney de plein fouet(pareil sauf que c'est de moi et je me suis pas demandé l'autorisation)

Rogue : et voilà le travail, achetez cette…(il y eut un temps d'hésitation) "magnifique"…(encore un temps d'hésitation) pendule pour "seulement"…euh dis, combien on doit leur escroquer sur ça ?

Trelawney : pftou, environ 1400 galions.

Rogue : merci, alors, cette pendule vous sera accordé pour "seulement" 1400 galions, et en plus, nous vous offrons cette jolie montre. En titane avec cadran en platine, le verre est en cristal, elle donne la date précise et, chose incroyable, l'heure.

Trelawney, souriante malgré le peu de dents qui lui reste : et fa marfe en pluf.

Rogue : ouais, comme elle dit. Maintenant, nous allons passer à la plume enchantée "grossbalensse".(regardant la camera) Madame, (trelawney se retourne, cherchant "la dame" alors que rogue est de plus en plus consterné) vous avez peur que votre fils écrive des mots d'amour à une pute loca…euh à sa dulcinée(il a prit le virage un peu tard) mais vous lui avait formellement interdit ? offrez lui dès lors cette magnifique plume qui vous dira ce qu'il a écrit.

Trelawney : eh mais c'est ma plume !

Rogue : je sais, je te l'ai donné pour prouver aux telespectateurs que ça marche vraiment. Alors, chers telespectateurs, voici ce qu'a écrit ma collègue.

"…severus rogue est vraiment beau comme un dieu grec, j'ai si envie de lui. Des fois je me…"VLAM

rogue, bouche béante et yeux exorbités abattit sa main sur la plume, détruisant un peu le support autour de sa main et regarda trelawney avec une lueur meurtrière.

Rogue : hum ! Je crois que c'est assez démonstratif, donc cette plume, faite en alliage de carbone et de mytrill(un petit slogan "vu dans le seigneur des anneaux" s'affiche à propos du mytrill), résiste à tout, du bambin qui casse tout à un ouragan de force 8, rien ne peut briser cette plume, d'ailleurs celle qui est sous ma main devrait être intacte (la plume se révèle être en morceaux très fins) ah…donc elle résiste à tout sauf à une main enragée. Voilà vous savez tout sauf le prix exceptionnel de cette plume : (la voix de rogue se fit toute petite, à la limite du compréhensible)2000 galions. Nous allons maintenant passer à l'un des joyaux de ce téléachat, c'est la potion revigorante "auveurdause" (sort une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide de couleur vert fluo inquiétant) cette potion, à l'effet remarquable, saura vous redonner la santé et la vitalité de vos 20 ans quel que soit votre age, il me faut un volontaire pour prouver l'efficacité de cette potion, Sibille ?

Trelawney : ggaaaaaaaaahhh.

Rogue : ah merde, eeeuuuhhh un technicien ?

BLAMTADAGATADAGADEGAGEZFUYEZ (tout le monde s'est enfui)

Rogue : eeeuuuuuuhhh, je vais quand même pas la boire ? (on entend un "SSIIIIIIIII" lointain)

………………Rogue reste planté là, la fiole à la main et un sourire crispé sur le visage, quand tout à coup on entend le "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" caractéristique d'un moustique. Rogue l'entend aussi et attrape le moustique en soupirant de soulagement.

Rogue : C BON (tout le monde revient) vous allez voir mesdames et messieurs, comment va réagir ce petit moustique quand il aura ingurgité une quantité infime de potion(le moustique se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir, s'il aurait pu parler, on aurait entendu un "nnoooooooonnnn") voilà, les effets devraient se faire voir dans quelques secondes.

………………………………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Auteur : pas très fort, cette poti…

ZZZZZZZIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOUUUUUU(le bruit est comparable à celui d'un avion de chasse)

Rogue, avec un sourire de vainqueur : KESS TU DISAIS ?

Auteur : TTAAAA GUEEEUUULLEEE !

Pendant ce temps le moustique a dépassé mach 2 et a troué bon nombre de plaques métalliques avant de s'envoler à la "Ariane 5"(n'oublions pas que le studio est toujours à ciel ouvert)

Rogue : ah bah merde on l'a perdu.

Auteur : tout ce qui descend doit monter et tout ce qui monte doit descendre…le revoilà !

L'auteur s'étant caché derrière un mur de diamant, rogue est tout seul pour rattraper le moustique, tendant la main(le fou) il pense que c'est suffisant mais le moustique est trop rapide et lui transperce la main.

Auteur : bien fait !

Mais le moustique n'en reste pas là et fonce vers le mur en diamant…qu'il perce d'un seul coup.

Auteur : YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Le moustique continue ainsi pendant un quart d'heure avant de tomber raide sur la table.

Rogue : eh ben dis donc.

Auteur : comment il est mort ?

Rogue : une overdose, je lui en ai p'tet mis un peu trop(regard noir de l'équipe technique) quoi ?

Auteur : bon, finis ça en vitesse.

Rogue : bon maintenant que nous avons vu la puissance de cette potion revigorante, je vous informe, mesdames et messieurs, que cette potion vous est vendue au prix de l'héroïne pure, c'est à dire 140 galions le gramme. Maintenant, nous allons finir avec l'appareil de musculation "musskulatataur"(apparaît un banc avec des barres de fer dans tous les sens…UN OURSIN GEANT !) cet appareil de musculation "révolutionnaire" va faire disparaître la moindre quantité de graisse de votre corps. En partenariat avec "la barre de faire"(spécial jamel) cet appareil d'utilisation très simple est un redoutable ennemi de la graisse et des poignées d'amour. Sibille, venez l'essayer…

Trelawney : euh pourquoi ?

Rogue : euh oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a pas grand chose à éliminer, euh l'auteur ?

Rogue se retrouve à terre, un œil au beurre noir tandis que l'auteur sourit d'une façon inquiétante.

Auteur : non !

Rogue : merdeeuh…ah Dudley !

Dudley : nananananan.

Rogue : sisisisisi.

A force de coup dans le bide et dans la gueule, Dudley fut enfin assis et ligoté sur la machine de guerre.

Rogue : voilà ! maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, vous allez voir l'efficacité surprenante de cet appareil !

Auteur : si ça a la même efficacité que ta potion, je me barre.

Rogue : maieuh, et bouge-toi le cul, toi, tu vas te remuer la graisse, oui ?

Dudley essaya de bouger un peu malgré les liens qui le maintenaient à une des nombreuses barres, et réussit au prix de plusieurs calories, à attraper une barre devant lui et tira dessus. Aussitôt d'autres barres à l'extrême opposé de la machine bordelique et le frappèrent directement dans la bidoche, écrasant un peu de graisse au passage. Au bout d'un quart d'heures, il se passa une chose que personne n'aurait pu croire s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu : Dudley avait maigri. Pas de manière visible, bien entendu mais sur la balance le constat était sans appel : il avait perdu DEUX kilos ! Quand on le voit, on se dit que c'est pas grave mais pour lui et ses parents, c'est comme l'apocalypse. Si on se met de leur point de vue, c'est comme si on voulait faire maigrir un éthiopien : impensable ! Et justement voilà les dursleys qui arrivait pour secourir leur fils adoré et un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Pétunia : oh mon pauvre chou, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ces barbares !

Vernon : il a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé.

Rogue : ah si ! il a quand même perdu deux kilos.

Vernon : QUOI ? DEUX KILOS ? mais vous êtes malade ! Vous voulez le tuer, c'est ça !

Rogue : y a un peu de ça aussi. Donc chers amis télé acheteurs, je vous propose ce magnifique objet pour seulement…(à la pierre bellemare) 595 galions ! Voilà g vendu plein de trucs, je vais pouvoir m'enfuir pour un bon moment salut !

FIN


End file.
